Short Ten
by harryrawr
Summary: Drabble Challenge set by lacrymosa-91 - 10 words, and 10 stories! PM her or me if you would like to take part! Follow Jacob and Paul in these series of short stories! All 10 finally published! Slash, Jacob/Paul.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi Guys! So I have been treating this as my portfolio story piece! HAHA! I am joking, but seriously though! I am finishing this now so I want all of you to enjoy all ten of the drabbles that I had been sent to do! Haha!

This is a challenge brought up by lacrymosa-91. She is a awesome writer, and you should check out her stories - they are absolutely amazing. Below is only the first four! The next six are in the next chapter! - she has given me ten words and I must write a short drabble with each are all Jacob and Paul pairings. I hope you like them!

SO I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED ALL 10! YAY! The next six are in the next chapter! Love you guys! I hope you had fun with them! :D xo

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

Jacob and Paul were walking hand in hand through the forest. They were going to their spot in the woods. It was a lovely, small clearing among tall trees, and garnished with lush grass and flowers. On a night like tonight, the full moon lit the clearing well. Coincidentally, it was the pair's one week anniversary.

"I love our spot."

"Me too. But do you want to know what I love more?" Paul said in a questioning tone.

"What?" Jake replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Apple Pie." This earned Paul a light punch to the shoulder and glorious laughter from Jake.

"You suck…" Paul took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Jacob from behind.

"You know you love it…"

**Eyes**

For a week, Paul has been admiring Jake from a distance. Only his best friend Embry knew about the high school crush. The two were sitting down in the cafeteria having their lunch when Jacob walks past. This sparks up a conversation from Embry.

"Why do you like that guy?"

"Well, one he is unbelievably cute. Hell, you can't honestly tell me while looking at me in the eyes that you wouldn't be gay for Jacob." Embry decides to take on his challenge and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I, Embry Call, won't g-go… g-gay…" Embry starts to flicker his eyes towards Jacob sitting with his friends across the cafeteria from them.

"Okay, he is cute. But abnormally cute." He states, pointing a finger at Paul. Paul just laughs at his demeanour.

"See? And its not just that. It's the little things. Like his eyes, they are this golden brown that makes you feel your floating in wonderland…."

**Fire**

The bonfire was held regularly every Friday. Jake hadn't been attending for the past few weeks and that got Paul antsy. He always wanted him there. Those brown eyes brought solace to his short tempered attitude. He just wished he would come, to spend more time with him, as he didn't even get a glimpse of his body other than at patrol or school. Even at school, he was limited to only lunch or break.

However, this Friday, his wishes came true. Walking towards the party, was Jake, who was wheeling his father to his usual place by the rock. After setting his father safely where he wanted, Jake turned towards Paul. He was seated on his log at one corner of the fire. Paul bore his eyes into the most attractive thing he had seen all day, all year, all his life, his imprint. Jake was unusually drawn towards him, and felt like sitting beside him.

The two sat together without budging throughout the whole night, sharing a private conversation with each other. The others who knew about the imprinting, didn't have the heart to pull Jake or Paul away from each other, as they knew Paul needed to tell Jake about it. The others who didn't, well they wouldn't pull either of them away as they could see the obvious sparks of love in-between them. Cute would be the word to describe them.

**Fingers**

"I dare you to give Paul's fingers a blowjob!" Embry shouted, satisfied with the dare he had just given Jacob.

"WHAT? Hell fucking no. Jake?" Paul protests, clearly not excited at all.

"Uhh…. I have had worse dares I guess." Paul scowls in defeat and lifts his hand towards Jacob, wanting to get this over with.

Jake takes Paul's hand in both of his and starts to lick at the middle finger. Paul scrunches his face in disgust. Meanwhile, Jake works his mouth deviously on Paul's fingers. Out of curiosity, Paul slowly opens his eyes and is a little surprised by what he sees. Everyone around the table is watching intently on Jacob's naughty work. Watching Jake, he can't help but get slowly turned on by the flick of Jake's tongue, the suck of his lips, and even just the simple act of a hand blowjob, turns Paul into a horny beast.

"STOP!" Quil shouts. He couldn't take anymore of the sexual torture. Jake blushes when he realises he has everyone aroused.

"Me and you will have a talk later." Paul whispers into Jake's ear.

* * *

><p>AHHH NEXT SIX IN NEXT CHAPTER YOLO! :D xox<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oh my god! I can't believe it took me this long to complete all ten of these! But I have and I am so happy to finally publish them!

So okay, as you all know this was a challenge devised by lacrymosa-91, where she gave me 10 words to write drabbles with, and if you would like to take part send her a PM or even ask me - really? - haha I'd be happy to send you 10 words to write with! I had a lot of fun with these and I hope you all enjoyed them!

Read and review! Love Harry xox

* * *

><p><strong>Desire<strong>

The was this hot, overwhelming burning inside him. He couldn't ignore because it'd warm every part of his body, from his head to his toes. It was so full of feeling that he'd sometimes get in over himself, and fuck it up. But the desire was always lingering inside his hard-muscled body. Paul knew what it was, and he knew what to do with his desire. It was like a glow, a beautiful honey glow that sung to his eyes. Sung so bright, he learnt all the places to touch and where to properly cuddle him. It was just so stunning, he'd stare without a care in the world. He'd do anything, because the glow, the desire drove him to insanity. _A good kind of insanity though._ It was a new definition of love at first sight, it was a deconstruction of the idea of 'the one'. Jacob was his forever, and he loved every second of it.

**Candle**

Jacob sobbed every night. He cried, shouting, moaned for him. The tears fell, in so much quantity it wet the bed questionably. He could not stop thinking about him, he could not stop loving him. Even though he knew there was no more chances, no more opportunities to, he could always look up and imagine Paul would be staring back down at him, with a beautiful smile that could warm so many hearts. He'd always look up, and feel like he would now be watching over him. Because he was his star in the dark night.

He could of saved him. He could of, but he didn't. He was too deep into his own problems to realise the toxicity he was releasing. Why? Why!? Jacob would always ask! There was so much between them. So many unanswered questions! Jacob felt like this was all his fault, but he knew better. He knew that Paul wouldn't want this of him. He would want him to live.

In this moment Jacob, while so broken, would remember the beautiful moments they had. He would remember all the memories they had made. All the places they had claimed as their own. Because if he didn't, if he forgot all of these. He would be blowing the candle in his heart.

**Storm**

"Paul?! Paul!". A bedroom door creaks open, and a little 5 year old boy peeks inside the room. He sees a bigger boy, who is only 6, sleeping soundly with his arm above his head. It is a reassuring sight, as he believes to have found his own personal protector. The little boy creeps into the room, and shuts the door behind him. He quietly runs across the room and towards the bed with the howling winds, thunder, and lightening spurring him on. He reaches the bed and jumps into it quickly, covering himself underneath the thick blanket as if it could protect him from anything. It causes the the older boy to stir. Paul opens his eyes to the new visitor. He is then shocked slightly by the rumble of thunder, but then dismisses it quickly like nothing ever happened. He looks back at the smaller figure, curled up underneath the blanket. He slowly pulls back the blanket, and finds a frightened Jacob next to him.

"Jake? W-what… what are you doing here?" Paul yawns, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His annoyance is very present. "It's like, really late.. go away!" He starts to push Jake off the bed, when suddenly a large bolt of lightening strikes. It flashes brightly in the room, and Jake lets up a squeak gripping tightly on Paul's arms. "Please Paul?! I-I am…. s-scared." Paul pulls back his arms, and looks at Jake with disbelief. "Scared? How can you be scared? It's just a little lightening!" Paul gestures to the window and starts to think Jacob is weird. A second strike of lightening hits, even bigger than the last. It frightens little Jacob, and he jumps into Paul in fright. Paul groans, "Are you serious?!" he asks and looks back down at Jacob who was shaking in his arms. Paul groans again, and then wraps his arms around Jacob's torso and moves him on top and over Paul so Jacob was on the inside of the bed facing the wall. Jacob was still shaking, so Paul starts to rub his hands on his little tummy. "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay." Another big strike hits again, causing Jacob to jump. Paul keeps his hold on Jacob firm, and pulls him back into his chest. He shushes him, and continues to tell him that it will be alright and that he was here to protect him. What a baby Paul thought, but secretly he felt a huge motivation to protect Jacob from the big and harsh lightening strikes. Slowly, Jacob stops shaking, and breathes normally. "Thanks Paul…. I-I wu-v-v you." Jacob manages, through his simmering sobs. "It's okay, I love you too." Paul felt a strong airy-like feeling in his tummy, yet he didn't know what it was. It feels nice, he thought, and he pulls Jacob tighter against him.

That night was the first night Jacob slept all the way through a thunderstorm.

**Chocolate**

"How can you not like chocolate?! It is like, heaven…. and it is healthy for you! Like seriously you could totally become so, _so _happy off chocolate why would eat anything else?" Jacob shouts, a little in amusement and a little in disbelief. Paul, slowly becoming aggravated at the fact that it was currently 8 in the morning and that he'd been pulled from sleep by his beautiful lover just so he could have an argument, was currently trying to go back to sleep. "Paul, fuck up, open them damn eyes I know you're awake!" Paul groans, feeling a sense of nostalgia at how much annoyance is developed towards Jacob in bed even from when they were little kids. "Babe, it's 8am. Please let me sleep, its a Saturday. One of the first I have been given without patrols!" Paul was already readying himself for the day however, as he knew that Jacob was one of the most stubborn people on the planet. "No, don't 'Babe' me. I need to know this now! You turned down Seth's cake, and you know how that made him feel! I want an answer as to why you don't like chocolate right now mister!" Paul groans again, and looks back up at Jacob's determined gaze.

_This is so embarrassing._

Paul crashes his head back into his pillow, and mumbles his response quietly. Jacob, being completely ignorant, demands he'd repeat. Paul groans even louder this time, and leans his elbow on his pillow and rests his head on his hand. He takes a deep breath, knowing that Jacob was ever so patiently waiting for his damned answer. He opens his eyes, and readies himself for the embarrassment. "I don't like chocolate, because it makes me horny. You taste like chocolate, so it pushes my wolf too far so I don't want to aggravate it by eating chocolate." Paul's cheeks became redder than a tomato. Jacob cheek's as well became red, however he was more shocked than anything.

"Oh….. thanks for….. answering."

"Yeah, its embarrassing…"

"No, no, it's sweet. Sorry I got angry."

"Don't worry babe." Paul leans back into bed and closes his eyes. He however doesn't retrieve any beauty sleep because Jacob interrupts it again.

"So…. I taste like Chocolate huh?"

**Sand**

It was always so quiet, the beach. Especially First Beach on a lazy Sunday when the sun was out, and the breeze was blow-y but cool. The sand was so soft, and white. It'd fall through your fingers so easily, and it would be so stubborn by drying quickly and never letting you complete your sand masterpiece. It was a castle this time, and Jacob laughed at Paul's attempts to save his dying piece. He'd be running left and right, tripping all over the place trying his hardest. Paul always loved the beach, so times like this were a little treat in his almost always busy life. Jacob just came because he got to see Paul half-naked.

Jacob never really knew when he was in love with Paul. He just thought it was always there since they were kids. That attraction. The feeling of being closer to Paul than anyone else. The feeling of having that special power over him. It wasn't noticeable at first. The were the best of friends, and now that they were in middle school with puberty and all Jacob had started developing feelings for the older boy. He always thought he was perfect. On many occasions he told Paul that, after he'd come back upset from a bad night on a date or from his house after his dad would get back from the bar. It hurt him to think that Paul was just right there, and he knew he couldn't touch him like that because he'd break what little Paul had left. So days like this, eased Jake's heart. It helped him to know that Paul was happy. It took away all the bad things in his life, and soothed him.

Paul was like the sand. He had already fallen through Jake's hands, but speckles were being stubborn enough to hold on.

**Tears**

They'd often appear on Jacob's cheeks. Sometimes they were hot like fire, burning a trail of salty despair whenever Jake was upset. And Paul would be there to wipe them away. Sometimes they were released in a spur of joy, whenever Jake was too happy he couldn't hold it in. And Paul would be there to kiss them bright. Sometimes, and this happened rarely, but if you were lucky, Jake would cry because he couldn't believe how amazing Paul could be. He'd be so proud, happy, amazed, in love, that those tears would speak the words he could not. And Paul would be there, to gaze them over, to ignite tears in his own eyes. He understood each drop, was a message. A declaration of Jake's love. He knew that with each tear, Jake would stand by him. He knew all that and more, so he wished for more tears. He wanted to see them speak the words Jake couldn't say, because he knew. He knew that Jake was deeply, uncontrollably, and happily in love with him. And he knew, that deep down in his own heart, there was no one else.


End file.
